


Ask Mettaton! (And others I guess)

by RiverTron



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ask-verse, Deltarune - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverTron/pseuds/RiverTron
Summary: Ask Mettaton (and company) anything in the comments below!





	1. Ask below!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyanStreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyanStreak/gifts).



Mettaton: Hello beauties and gentle-beauties! Welcome to ask Mettaton! You can ask me anything in the comments below! 

Or you can ask my friends.

But we all know who's the real star of this show!!


	2. First ask!!

Mettaton: We got asked by someone in real life! Flowey, read the question for me!

Flowey: *Sigh* ...Undyne, how are you so hot?

Undyne: What?

Mettaton: Obviously they spelt my name wrong.

Alphys: Nope, it says Undyne clear as day. Sorry Mettaton.

Undyne: I uh...I dunno? I guess it has to do with genetics.

Alphys: and working out

Undyne: and working out!

Mettaton: Yeah Yeah sure.  Don't be afraid to ask things in the comments below, though this time maybe ask the actual important person!

Frisk: That's right! Im always ready for questions!

Mettaton: ...NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND PERFECTION


	3. Papyton

Flowey: Question for Mettaton by NegroLeo: How did you convince Undyne you were worthy of dating her best friend?

 

Mettaton: Well, for starters, thank you for asking! Secondly, Papyrus is a grown skeleton and would date me whether Fish-Brains approved or not. But...I do think it is important for Papy's friends to at least be on good terms with me. So I did attempt to convince her.

 

Undyne: He showed up at my front door in his NEO form demanding that I fight him for "The love of the best skeleton in the underground". So i punched him in the face.

 

Mettaton: And I punched back. She flew across the room.

 

Undyne: What do you expect?! You're a _robot_ with super strength.

 

Mettaton: I just think you're sad I won.

 

Undyne: You didn't win. I just happened to smash into the piano and get knocked unconscious. If we actually fought i would kick your robotic butt. Fuhuhuhuhu!

 

Mettaton: Is that a challenge **_Darling?~_**

 

Undyne: Only if you _MAKE_ it a challenge. 

 

Alphys: THANKS FOR ASKING!!!! BYE!!!!


	4. Body talk and being a star

Flowey: Question for Mettaton and Alphys by Wowgrab: Did you or Alphys contribute more on the design of your body?

 

Mettaton: Alphys did 100%. She's brilliant. She got the designs from one of those cartoons-

 

Undyne: Anime

 

Mettaton: Shut up fishy.  Anyhow, after that she just...made my body. Though I did contribute here and there, Alphys was the one who mainly made everything about my body. I am forever grateful for that.

 

Alphys: I-It was nothing really...I'm just happy I could help MTT live his dreams.

 

Flowey: Another question from Wowgrab: Mettaton, what is your favorite thing about being a star?

 

Mettaton: The fans of course!! Sure it's nice dancing and singing and all but I love my fans. And they love me. I inspire them and they make me happier than I've ever been since....since Blooky.

 

Alphys: Aww...Mettaton...

 

Mettaton: Thank you for asking!! I need to go lay down and feel like garbage. It's a family tradition...


	5. First show

Flowey: We got an ask from someone not in the comments. They say their name s Kelly. From Kelly: MEttaton, what was your first show like on the surface?

 

Mettaton: Oh...That. Humans don't like things they know nothing about. There were a few people who liked the show! Though, when i showed my EX form instead of my box form they quickly wanted me to...show more than what i was wearing. Most of them booed, and they threw things at me...but, I always had my friends to tell me i did great!

 

Alphys: Yeah, it was...something.

 

Papyrus: I LOVED THE SHOW! I DONT KNOW WHY ANYONE WOULD THROW THINGS AT MY BOYFRIEND BUT IM JUST GLAD HE WASNT HURT!!

 

Undyne: It was disgusting, sure, I dont like Mettaton, but he doesn't deserve shit to be thrown at him. So i did what i could to help.

 

Alphys: Asgore and I had to hold her back from storming onstage.

 

Gaster: It was pretty funny actually.

 

Mettaton: Thanks for the ask Kelly!! And remember, we are always taking asks! We also have a blog on Tumblr called asksadmettaton if you would like to ask there!! Goodbye beauty's and gentlebeautys!


	6. Crazy Cooking and questions

Flowey: We finally got questions! They're from Dragonsrule18

 

Frisk: nice name ;)

 

Toriel: Frisk please don't flirt with the asker

 

Frisk: D:

 

Papyrus: CAN I READ THE POST?!!!

 

Flowey: No.

 

Papyrus: But-

 

Flowey: I BARELY GET ANY QUESTIONS. I HADN'T HAD A QUESTION YET. THIS IS ALL I HAVE. SHUT UP.

 

Sans:...

 

Papyrus:...

 

Frisk:...

 

Toriel:...

 

Mettaton:...

 

Alphys:...

 

Undyne:...

 

Asgore:...wow.

 

Flowey: ahem. Question one: Mettaton, have you ever cooked with Undyne and Papyrus?

 

Mettaton: Oh god don't remind me. I love my boyfriend, I really do. and I

 

Mettaton: ...

 

Mettaton: Tolerate Undyne.

 

Mettaton: But it was a nightmare.

 

Undyne: It wasn't _that_ bad.

 

Mettaton: You burned my pool down.

 

Mettaton: You tried to cook pasta in my pool.

 

Mettaton: and you burned it down.

 

Undyne, smiling: Yeah we did!

 

Flowey: Question two: Undyne, Sans, and Papyrus, what are the craziest things you've ever done?

 

Undyne: Oh that's a tough one! Hm...Im gonna have to say when I fought that yellow souled human

 

Toriel: Justice.

 

Undyne: Yeah that one.

 

Undyne: They shot my eye out! Kept fighting though!

 

Gaster: Isn't that like...incredibly stupid?

 

Undyne, smiling: Yep!!

 

Sans: craziest thing i've done...stack _31_ hotdogs on frisk's head.

 

Frisk: It was so cool.

 

Papyrus: THE CRAZIEST THING I'VE DONE?! HM...SLEDDING DOWN THE ROOF OF MY HOUSE WITH UNDYNE WHILE SANS WASN'T HOME!

 

Sans: wait what?

 

Undyne: aND THAT'S ALL WE HAVE TIME FOR. THANKS FOR ASKING!!

 

Undyne: PAPYRUS RUN-


	7. Favorite Phrases and flirting

Flowey: Alright morons, we have an ask from Wowgrab.

 

Frisk: Oh!! They were our very first ask!! Hello again!!

 

Frisk waves at you excitedly, Toriel gives you a warm smile.

 

Toriel: Welcome back, my child.

 

Papyrus beams as he walks over to the comment

 

Papyrus: HELLO!!!! WELCOME BACK MY CHILD!!!!

 

Toriel laughs softly at Papyrus.

 

Flowey: They ask: Mettaton, what is your favorite word/ phrase.

 

Mettaton: I'm glad you asked!! (Welcome back by the way, Darling). My personal favorite word is Mettaton; though Papyrus is a close second.

 

Papyrus blushes deeply and places a hand over Mettaton's

 

Papyrus: OH SHINING STAR, YOU'RE MAKING ME BLUSH!

 

Undyne pretends to gag, Frisk nudges her.

 

Mettaton: My favorite phrase is, An apple a day keeps the doctor away, but if the doctor is cute; gone with the fruit.

 

Mettaton sends a wink at Alphys, Alphys just sighs.

 

Flowey: That's all for this question.

 

Frisk: Flowey, aren't you going to say welcome back?

 

Flowey: No, why the hell should I care whether or not another moron is back?

 

Toriel looms over Flowey.

 

Toriel: I will _not_ tolerate people being mean to my children.

 

Flowey screams a string of curses before apologizing to you.


	8. Jobs and Surface fun

Flowey: We have two from Hanashi_o_suru.

 

Alphys smiles brightly.

 

Alphys: That sounds Japanese. Are you an anime character?!!!

 

Undyne eagerly waits for a reply as well.

 

Flowey: Question one if for Frisk.

 

Frisk: I'm ready!!

 

Sans: okay, spongebob calm down.

 

Flowey: Does anyone help you with your job as an ambassador?

 

Frisk thinks for a few seconds.

 

Frisk: Well, almost everyone helps me with work. Mom and Asgore help the most though since they know all about diplomat stuff.

 

Papyrus: I HELP LOTS TOO!!! I'M THE BEST AND GREATEST MASCOT!!!

 

Sans: yeah your are bro

 

Flowey: Second question is for-

 

Flowey stops, stares, and rereads the question to make sure he's not wrong.

 

Asgore: Flowey? Are you alright?

 

Flowey: I'm _fine._ Second question is a prank.

 

Papyrus takes the mobile device from Flowey even as Flowey tries to bite him.

 

Papyrus: IT'S FOR YOU FLOWERY!! IT SAYS: FLOWERY, WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE PART OF BEING ON THE SURFACE SO FAR?!!

 

Flowey: First of all, my name is _Flowey_ , second of all, no.

 

Frisk: Pleeease?

 

Flowey: No.

 

Frisk: Pleeeeease

 

Flowey: I said no!!

 

Frisk takes a deep breath.

 

Frisk: _PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASE?_

 

Flowey growls

 

Flowey: Fine!! Just shut up!!! The video games are the best part about the surface without question. Smash bro's or Detroit Become: Human are my favorites!

 

Frisk: But I always beat you in smash bros

 

Flowey: Frisk sHUT UP!!!

 

The camera gets knocked to the floor, Sans picks it up.

 

Sans: see ya later kiddos


	9. Super smash and Anime!

Frisk: Hello! I know Flowey is usually the one who opens up this but i just wanted to apologize!! We've been super busy lately, me with school and ambassador stuff and mom and the others with similar stuff!!

Flowey: we're back now, sadly. And we have two questions. Both by our "anime person". They said that they're not from an anime but their name is Japanese. 

Alphys: ohhh!! Still very cool!!

Undyne: Right?! Imagine having a name in Japanese!!!

Toriel: I believe it is just their screen name

Undyne: still cool!!!

Flowey: first question is, Alphys and Undyne, do you guys like any other animes??

Alphys: yes!!!! I love OHSHC!! Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, and Tokyo Mew Mew!

Undyne: I like more gruesome stuff, Attack in Titan, My Hero Academia, Fairy Tail. Basically fighting ones!!

Mettaton: didn't you scream the theme song at 3 am once

Undyne, smiling: yup.

Flowey: for the second question; sorry, but Frisk and I agreed that there will be no team ups

Frisk: no cheating!!

Undyne and Alphys run off after saying they want to play Mario kart, quickly followed by Frisk and Flowey who want to play Smash Bros 

Toriel sighing: Well my child, thank you for asking!! Have a wonderful day!!


	10. Relationships

Flowey: Wow, first ask in a while!

Frisk: Yay! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were excited flowey

Flowey: Frisk, I cant feel emotions.

Frisk: Oh riiiiiiiiiiight~ I forgot.

Mettaton: Please just hand over my questions.

Flowey: The first one is for-

Mettaton: I'm ready

Flowey: Sans

Sans: what?

Mettaton: What?!

Flowey: ThatAmazingFandomTrash asks 'Sans, what exactly is your relationship with Toriel?'

Sans, blushing: well uh...tori and i uh...we uh...

Toriel, smiling: Go on, Hon

Sans: tori and i are...seeing each other..

Frisk: They're smooching!!!

Flowey: EW.

Sans: i hate this family.

Flowey: Same person asks: 'Mettaton, have you and Papyrus kissed yet?'

Mettaton get's an evil look in his eye and smirks

Mettaton: Of course we've kissed!

Papyrus: YEAH, METTATON HAS TO BASICALLY KISS MY TEETH BUT I LIKE IT ALL THE SAME!!

Mettaton, leaning in to Papyrus: Actually...I think I might need some right now~

Papyrus: WELL MY SHINING STAR, I WILL BE HAPPY TO ASSIST!

Mettaton, chuckling: My hero~

Just as they're about to kiss, Sans uses blue magic to pick MTT up and smash him into the camera, effectively cutting it off for a few minutes.

After a short period of time, someone picks it up, sitting in front of the camera is a purple dinosaur looking girl who is joined by two others, a human and a black fluffy companion. 

It seem's you are somewhere else entirely.


	11. Who are you???

The purple girl jumps as a message chimes from the device in her hands.

???: What the fuck, Kris, take this thing!

A human looking person, Kris, steps forward and wordlessly takes the device from the purple girl's large hands.

The black fluffy monster approaches to watch over their shoulder

Kris: It's asking us stuff.

???: Well obviously we're not going to answer it right?!

Another person slides into view, just barely tall enough to be seen in the camera's range, a small tongue hangs out of their teeth

Kris: It's from someone named Hanashi_o_suru.

???: I don't care who it's from, we're not answering it!

Kris turns to look at the tall monster

Kris: They just want to know our names.

Before the monster can object, Kris turns to the camera again

Kris: I'm Kris, the angry one is Susie, the short one is Lancer, and the Fluffy one is Ralsei.

Susie: Greaaaat, you pretty much set us up to be stalked.

Ralsei: I'm sure they wouldn't do that, they seem nice.

Lancer grabs Kris's arm, forcing the camera to finally view him fully

Lancer: Weird...so they're like, trapped in this magical box of wisdom?!

Susie: Lancer, that's a camera

Lancer: Magical box of wisdom sounds cooler!

Kris: Ask us some more stuff if you want

Susie: No! Don't! Leave!

Ralsei: Susie! Be nice!

Susie glares at you through the camera, for some reason, you feel like you did something wrong.


End file.
